Through the Lucid Ribbons
A/N:"Past became reluctant to others and might even bring chaos memories that brings sadness to others" Prologue The place seems to be similar to the Second-Dimesion,but it was not the Resistance's Headquarters. It was an another Resistance Headquarters,it might probably a sub-group headquarters of The Resistance. Suddenly,the entrance open and their was a girl with blonde hair,she was wearing black shirt with black ruffles on her shoulders,her left side arm is covered with black sleeve,while the other is more like a long fingerless glove. Her skirt is open in one side and she was wearing a boots and her eyes are covered in visor. "Alert,Alert!" The Computer alerted The alert might be a call or an emergency inside the headquarters and the blonde girl press the "enter" button in the keyboard,to see what is happening or did she receive a call? "First Class Officer,i want you to send more nuclear bombs" A familiar looking red-haired girl said "Okay,i'll send more nuclear bombs" The blonde girl replied The blonde girl put's all the nuclear bombs to the transporter and she presses the "transport" button and the nuclear bombs dissappear but it might be send to another headquarters who was in danger. The first class officer was none other than Bonnie Wilson. She was wearing a visor because she was permanently blind and the reason was unknown,the reason might be an attack from Dr.Doofenshmirtz. Bonnie turn around and saw a picture frame and it contains a picture of a somewhat-similar looking Albert. But notice it,the guy in the picture frame is wearing a 5-star General hat. He could be the General of an another Resistant,Bonnie's visor began to blur and their are tears flowing through her face. She din't show any reaction but it might be that she calmly cried. Suddenly,a boy similar to Ernie entered. "First Class Officer Bonnie,it's lunch break" the black-haired boy said "Okay,i'll be there in the cafeteria,soon....Ernie....." Bonnie replied "Why,is there something wrong?" Ernie asked looking at Bonnie's visor "Your crying aren't you?" "No,i'm not look just leave" Bonnie warned him "Suit yourself" Ernie went out and Bonnie hugs the frame. The boy in the frame was General Albert,the famous tactician of The Resistance that leads many victories to every Resistance but he failed during his final battle with Doofenshmirtz. This makes the other Resistance trying hard to defeat Doofenshmirtz,but failed. "Why,why Albert?" Bonnie asked to the frame "Why whould you failed,you lead many victories?" Bonnie puts the frame and goes out for some Lunch Break. When she entered the Cafeteria,everyone else in the other Resistance look silent and upset. "Why are you all upset and silent?" Bonnie asked them "Are we gonna tell her?" Ernie asked "Go!,just tell her everybody" Jennifer growled "You see Bonnie?" Phineas sighed "Carla is dead.........." This makes Bonnie more shocked about it and there are two people who died in the Resistance and Bonnie was about to suffer a Nervous Breakdown.Bonnie screamed and the others comfort her but Bonnie won't stop screaming it's been like she was being attack or saw a ghost. then suddenly,Bonnie fainted. The next day,Bonnie wake up and found herself inside the resistance hospital. She finds Albert standing beside her and smiling at her this makes Bonnie hug him. But when Bonnie wakes up in the real world,she realized it was only a dream and Bonnie cries again. She realized her visor is being removed and her blind eyes can be seen. Chapter 1 Bonnie's Depression Bonnie has a flashback on how did Albert died. In that flashback,Albert was about to throw some bombs to Dr.Doofenshmirtz's grounds,but he was captured by one of the norm-bots. he gets his laser sword and slice them in half. At first,he though he was safe but, not because Dr.Doofenshmirtz shoot a laser on him and the laser went through his body making him feeling corrupted because that laser was radioactive and radioactive lasers can destroy the body and cells. This makes Albert died and Bonnie was the next target and the radioactive lasers shoot through her eyes making Bonnie's corneas corrupted and her vision began to blur and all she see was darkness. Bonnie blames herself for Albert's death and the misery had entered her life and she was under a deep depression and all of the Resistance Members do anything to cheer her up but nothing could cheer Bonnie and only Albert was,this makes Bonnie suffer a nervous breakdown. Right now,Bonnie is still in the hospital while Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano visits Albert's grave. Candace and Stacy put some candles and flowers in Albert's grave and give their blessing to him. "You know what Albert?" Candace whispered to the grave "If you weren't so stuborn,you wouldn't be killed" Candace bows her head and she and Stacy walks to the fog. Back to the hospital,Jennifer delivered some food to Bonnie and Bonnie was very depressed that her face looks like a depressed person and Jennifer puts the food near Bonnie. "Bonnie,don't be depressed" Said Jennifer "Here's some food to clear your depression" Jennifer tries to feed Bonnie but Bonnie won't eat. So she decided to leave the food in case if Bonnie wants to eat. That night,Jennifer was busy talking to Candace. "Candace,if Bonnie is under a deep depression she will die what are we gonna do?" Jennifer explained "You know Jennifer,Bonnie's problem is none of my business" Candace replied "i couldn't convinced her to stop her depression because her depression is part of Albert's death,so i have no business to interfere with Bonnie's problem' Candace walks away and this makes Jennifer more concern about Bonnie. Back to the Hospital,Bonnie was dreaming about Albert singing the song "Plant Life " to her this makes Bonnie smile and hugs Albert in her dreams. Bonnie wakes up noticing that was only a dream and she shouted Albert's name and begans to cry. Isabella heard her shout and goes to the hospital room and she went to the room and comforts Bonnie.Meanwhile,back at Candace and Stacy. In the Alley,tbere was figure in hood you can see it's face but you can see she is writing in her left hand and her right hand might be damaged in an accident. The Figure in hood saw Candace and Stacy went to the alley and The Hooded Figure was running away probably think that Candace and Stacy will captured him. "HEY STOP!" Candace shouted The Hooded Figure left her note and Stacy pick it up. "The handwriting,i can't understand it" Said Stacy Back at the base,Bonnie was now asleep and Isabella is trying to watch her thinking that what if Bonnie runs away,But Isabella din't worried it because Bonnie is blind how can a blind person would run away. Chapter 2 The Future Albert A girl in short black hair was Carla Bernsen,the head of the Quartz Resistance. Before she died,there is a flashback about her. Carla was about to shoot Dr.Doofenshmirtz using her bazooka gun,she shoot it and the force that she exerted makes Carla slide backward and her head was hit in the walls making her dizzy and disoriented unless,blood is flowing in Carla's head. When the Resistance brought her to the hospital,Carla was prounounced dead. If she wasn't used a bazooka gun,she wouldn't be killed in that shooting accident. Meanwhile in the Weapon Room,Jennifer was busy cleaning her gun and Ernie was analyzing the guns,he analyze it to show if the gun is safe to use. Suddenly,they heard an alarm saying "INTRUDER ALERT,INTRUDER ALERT",Jennifer and Ernie carry their guns and goes to the entrance. "SHOW YOURSELF OR DIE!" Jennifer shouted When they we're about to shoot,the hooded figure was the intruder and it was only standing in front of them. Jennifer questioned the figure but the figure only shrugged it's shoulders and all they hear was silence in the base. "HEY,ANSWER HER QUESTIONS" Ernie growled "Sorry" The Hooded figure sobbed "That voice?" Jennifer whispered The Hooded figure removes it's hood and that hooded figure was none other than Albert from the future. This makes Ernie and Jennifer shocked . "But your dead!,how can you possibly be in the Future?" Jennifer asked "The truth is my present life is still alive" Albert explained This makes Ernie and Jennifer's eyes wide open and all they hear was silence after Albert proclaimed that he was still alive in the Present. But still,Ernie and Jennifer din't believe that Albert is alive in the present,because his body was corrupted and he was creminated by the Resistance and his ashes was put in a Jar and it was put near Albert's grave. At the hospital room,Isabella fells asleep and Bonnie wakes up and hears Albert's voice somewhere in the base. She was still in her hospital dress,even though she is blind,she can see by sensing movements like hearing,feeling or some other sense moves. Bonnie went down in her bed and followed that dress,she runs fast and she runs to the direction of the Base Entrance and she tries to touch that person and smells the scent and that scent was from Albert,she hugged the Future Albert. "Bonnie,that's the Albert from the future" Jennifer convinced her "Future?" Bonnie asked "You mean,this is not the real Albert but this Albert is from the future?" "Yes" Said Ernie This makes Bonnie happy because she thinks that this Albert from the future might be still alive in the Present and she asked some questions to the Future Albert and all those questions are correct. At the Meeting room of the Resistance,Candace and Stacy offered a mission to a similar-looking blonde girl and the blonde girl agreed. That mission was about fighting the head-intelligent officer of Dr.Doofenshmirtz,Carl. Chapter 3 The Head-Intelligent and The Officer The blonde girl was Lucy Bernsen,the cousin of the commander of Quartz Resistance,Carla Bernsen. Lucy was walking in the dark and silent alley,this sounds scary though but Lucy is not afraid of anything. Suddenly,she feels a person trying to shoot her,when she turns around it was CARL!. Carl approach her,but she hailed a laser-gun towards him,it feels that Lucy is trying to shoot Carl. Carl was shocked to see her and began whispered the name "Lucy",Lucy shoots some laser towards Carl,Carl dodged it and Lucy shoots again. However,Carl pins her down and Lucy tries to move by force but none of them works. This time,Lucy gets a bomb-balls from his pocket and throws it to the ground and KABOOM!,Explosions are heard and Carl is grievously injured and can't move anymore and noticed an injure in the right side of his hip,he touches it so he can stand up, but he was paralyze by the pain and Lucy points the gun to Carl's head. "Don't move" Lucy warned "Why,cause your gonna kill me?" Carl asked "Yup,i'll send you deep down the earth" "I don't care,if i'm dead look just kill me,i'm done with my life" Carl exclaimed Lucy then put's her gun to her pockets and helps Carl. "What are you doing?" Carl asked angrily "I'm taking you to our base" Lucy replied Lucy carefully walks with Carl by her side. That moment later,they finally arrived at the base and Candace shot an angry glare to Carl. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE,LUCY!" Candace shouted "I thought you killed him" "I bring him here,so we could ask some few questions" Lucy replied "Very Well,but first send him to the Hospital Room" "Right away,Commander" Back to Bonnie,Albert subsequently tells her that he is alive in the present. But before Albert "dies",he place a decoy,so Dr.Doofenshmirtz would think that he will kill Albert this time,but the decoy got burned,so every Resistance Members thinks Albert is death,Albert doesn't want to get in trouble so travel far away from Danville. The three members became shocked and Bonnie bow down her head and give Albert a slap. "How dare you, running away from us!" Bonnie shouted "Don't you know,i became depressed about your fake death!" "Bonnie,relaxed" Ernie chills her up "NO!,I WON'T BE RELAXED!" She shrieked "YOU ALBERT,YOUR THE ONE WHO CAUSE THIS SICKNESS I BROUGHT TO MYSELF!" "DON'T YOU KNOW,I'VE BEEN FINDING YOU FOR MONTHS,WEEKS AND DAYS AND NOW YOU RETURNED,I'M ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO TELL ABOUT YOU!" Albert tells them that in the present,he's now in Chicago. The Future Albert went back to his portal and Bonnie is still angry about that incident. Jennifer and Ernie tries to calm her down but Bonnie is still in rage and somehow,Bonnie goes back to sleep and keeps thinking about the incident. Chapter 4 Strain Life In the day where the weather starts gloomy because Dr.Doofenshmirtz was about to rule The Alternative Danville,Bonnie and Albert we're used to be bestfriends and then,lovers. They usually spend time by bicycle,sports and floating in the river in swimsuits with floaties to sit. When Norm-bots are trying to catch people to work for Dr.Doofenshmirtz,Albert and Bonnie join The Quartz Resistance and not to mention,Albert and Bonnie we;re every closed and sometime they shared their love to each toher. '' ''After Albert's death,Bonnie attend the funeral with her grandmother's funeral clothes. This cause a strain life to Bonnie and the other Resistance members. '' Back to the Present,Ernie and Jennifer ran to the Supreme Commander's Office. As they ran,they noticed the door locked and they din't care,whether they got injured or not,they ran to the door making the door's lock broken and both of them got fell. Candace got angry about it. "What are you two doing here,i'm having a private time!" Candace shouted "We know,but this is urgent,ALBERT IS ALIVE!" Jennifer declared "Are you serious Jennifer or did your head just got damage?" "NO,IT'S TRUE,ALBERT IS IN CHICAGO,I HAVE NO TIME TO EXPLAIN,IT'S A LONG STORY!" Candace looks at the wall-clock and it reads 5:00 a.m. She then agrees because she needs something to do even though it's been hours since she din't sleep and the other Resistance Members din't sleep either except for Bonnie and Isabella. Candace left a note,so the other Resistance Members would find out she and the other members are in Chicago. She drives the jet to Chicago but they got chased by The Norm-Bots,one of the jet's weapons got damaged and Candace got angry and throw some bombs to the Norm-Bots,this makes The Norm-Bots explode from one to another and Finally,they went to Chicago safely,they saw Chicago very normal and no norm-bots or evil scientists to rule this Area. It's like they feel Freedom here and they saw similar blonde-looking guy and he was wearing a pair of glasses,The Resistance Members noticed it was Albert,they run to that guy and they bumped to each other and finally,that guy was ALBERT!. "ALBERT!" Candace shouted "Commander Candace?" Albert asked "Yes,it's me you imbecile and i can't believe you we're alive and i never seen you for months" "Yes,the truth is...." "We alread know the truth Albert" Jennifer commented "Someone in the Future revealed that Truth" Meanwhile in The Second Hospital Room,Carl fall asleep in his bed and saw Lucy sleeping with him. Carl was shocked even though Lucy was his enemy and he can't believe Lucy sleep with him and there is a sudden warm feeling in his gut and he feels that he falls in love with Lucy,but he cuts his feelings. "Okay,why whould i fall in love with my Enemy?" Carl asked his self "Okay,i'm gonna cut to the chase" "Oh your awake" Said Lucy yawning "Why are you awake?,go back to sleep!" Carl shouted "Your not my mom so shut up and don't think about my life,you idiotic nerd" Lucy declares "Idiotic Nerd?,For your Information Lucy The Fearless Blonde Girl,I'm the most intelligent person in Danville" "Yeah,in Danville only, not the World" "You know,let's just shut our mouths,so the night will be silent!" Carl shouted once more "You Idiot,IT'S MORNING!" Lucy shouted back Both of them shut their mouths and both of them reach their hands to the Pitcher and this makes them blush together. However,they turn around so they could secretly blush and then Carl stares at Lucy for a minute and begins to smile. Back to Bonnie,Bonnie wakes up and thinks of a dangerous surgery so her sight would com back. She goes to the Surgery Rooms and tries to perform her surgery on her own. However,she can't,she was scared of dying,so she decided to ask for help to The Members. Meanwhile in Chicago,Candace and the members went to Albert's home. Albert's home looks like a house of poor people and this makes the members pity for him. Candace told the others member to stay out cause she's having a private conversation. "I can't believe you lied to us and make us believe your dead!" Candace shouted "Why did you do that?" "Because,i want to live in a peaceful life" Albert replied "And i don't want to get in to the war again,i'm tired of being a person who leads many victories and somehow Bonnie just got blind" "YES,IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU,IF YOU JUST SHOW YOURSELF ALIVE AND SAVE HER,BONNIE WON'T BE BLIND!" Candace shrieked "End of the conversation" Candace gives the 5-star General Hat to Albert. "If you want to rejoin the Resistance,wear that hat"Said Candace Candace leaves Albert's house and the other resistance members began asking Candace if Albert wants to rejoin the Resistance and Candace replies not to ask some questions about Albert because they need patience and time till Albert rejoins the Resistance. Candace and the others member head back to Danville. Meanwhile,Lucy was making food and drinks to Carl and she can't believe that she's the one who nurses Carl. "Okay,BON APPETITE!" Lucy Shrieked "Hey,you don't have to be so angry about it" Carl replied "Oh yeah,what's makes you think that?,i mean your an enemy and i was force to nurse you" "Whatever" Carl eats his food and Lucy looks back blushing presumbly she has a crush on Carl. Lucy walks away and wents to her dorm,since her dorm is full with sound-proof walls. "AHHH,WHY DO I KEEP BLUSHING WHEN I SEE HIM?" Lucy shouted to herself "It's not like i'm having a crush on him" Lucy keep shouting at herself,until she lies down in her bed,thinking about Carl. Chapter 5 '''The Bloody Sunday' The next day,it's been a gloomy day and Lucy wakes up and looks at her cellphone's calendar,that today is Sunday. She goes to the Resistance Cafeteria and eats breakfast there. Meanwhile in the Doofenshmirtz's Incorporated Building,Doofenshmirtz can't believe that his head-intelligence officer betrayed him,so he offers an assignment to the Norm-bots. "I want you to kill Carl Karl" Said Heinz Doofenshmirtz "Right Away,Boss" The Normbots replied The Norm-bots came to the Resistance's base and shoot every single laser everywhere,window's fragments have been shattered,Lucy hears the shooting laser and Carl too,they went out of their rooms and find every Normbots have been infiltrating the base. "Hey,stop it!" Carl shouted at them The Normbots din't listen but keep shooting laser,Lucy protects Carl,they've been crawling and trying to reach the Weapon Room. They stand up and the Normbots shoots a nuclear bomb to them,this cause a great explosion and Lucy and Carl have been found dead ,their bodies lies in the ground and their faces are full of blood. When Candace and the others arrived,they we're horrified from what the base looks like and when they enter, every window glasses have been shattered and the wall is been destroyed. Candace tries to find Carl and Lucy. "LUCY!,CARL!" Candace shouted When Candace reach the direction to the Weapon Room. Candace's eyes we're widened and saw Lucy and Carl lying in the floor and their faces full of blood. Candace kneels down and she can't move because of the horror she saw,the others came and saw Lucy and Carl dead. The others get their hats and put their hats on their chest and the others are crying. "NO!" Candace screamed in fear "LUCY! CARL!" Lucy's eyes opened slowly and the others saw it. Lucy tries to say her final words. "The Resistance,don't ever fail to stopped Doofenshmirtz,cause i'm gonna enter the other world,goodbye" Lucy whispered while she puts her hands on Carl's hands. "LUCY,LUCY! DON'T DIE!" Candace cried and holds Lucy's lifeless body in her arms. The others buried Carl and Lucy in the graves. This day was called "The Bloody Sunday" by The Resistance Members,this event is a memory of Carl and Lucy. Meanwhile back to Bonnie,Bonnie was driving her jet to find Franchesca,the wife of her older brother,Nathan. As she flies the Jet,she set the Jet into an invisible plane and she din't tell the Resistance Members about the invisiblity button she build in the Jets. As the Jets was flying in the other state,California. She arrives and lands her jet inside a nice-looking mansion and she saw Franchesca. "Hello Private Bonnie" Franchesca greets her "Hello Franchesca" Bonnie greeted her back "Let's have a chat,Bonnie and i'm gonna tell you about your brother" Franchesca's Flashback: In the days of grief,Nathan Wilson was the first tactician of The Resistance and i'm also the first private first class officer,my relationship with Nathan was also similar to your relationship with Albert. We loved each other and i loved him so dearly,one day when a new member came and his named was Albert,Albert leads many victories and Nathan was now in his first defeat making him replaced by Albert,this cause him to anger and quits the Resistance,no ones know where he came. For me,i quit too just to join him but he was missing.so i lived in my mansion now. "''What happen to Kitty?.my foster niece" Bonnie asked in Angst Franchesca din't replied and just sat there,looking depressed. Then she began to speak a word. "Kitty is dead!" Franchesca shouted that Kitty is dead Bonnie's eyes widened and she put her hands and cover her mouth,tears we're flowing to her face. She kneels down,her face was red and it looks like her tears are now blood,as you see,Bonnie is been crying since Albert died,Carla died and now Kitty died. Looks like her tears we're a sacrifice to the three person she loves the most. Franchesca goes to her and comforts her. Chapter 6 '''Albert's Resolve' In the resistance,Candace was busy signing the death certificates of her deceased members. Candace was having a headache for all those deaths,this caused her to cry. She decided to take a nap,suddenly Albert entered and Candace din't replied but she smiled. "You return huh?,General Albert" Candace asked "I will save the Resistance" Albert replied "I'm going to find Bonnie,she's gone since i arrived" "What!" Candace said in shocked "Why din't they inform me about Bonnie's disappearance" "Umm Candace,i think Bonnie broke the surveillance cameras" Stacy added "Oh no, another trouble,call every member in this base and search for her!" Candace shouted "I don't want her to be dead!" Stacy call every Resistance Members and tell them to search for Bonnie Wilson. This makes Albert upset and thinks that Bonnie leaves the base to search for him. But what Albert is thinking is wrong and Candace approaches her jet and Albert followed her. "What are you doing?,stay in the base!" Candace shouted "I'm joining to find Bonnie,because i love her" Albert replied "Ugh,the things i do for love" Candace sighed "Join in............" Albert rides in the jet and Candace drives her jet and the she followed what the radar said to her. Soon,they finally realized,Bonnie is in California. At the alley somewhere,there was a person in coat,she had lost her hand,that person has a soft feminine voice. She was crying and the reason was unknown,the person saw some jets flying in the sky. The girl removed her coat and it was Lisette,she was a human not a vampire. Meanwhile in Franchesca's Mansion,Bonnie prepared her items and bids a goodbye to Franchesca.when she walk outside,many jets we're parked ,Albert came. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Bonnie shouted "I'm here because i want to professed my resolve to you" Albert replied "My resolve is i want you to be okay and this war would end!" Bonnie was touched by Albert's resolve and she hugs his long-lost lover,the members of the resistance are crying and Bonnie began to questioned about Carl and Lucy and Candace admit that they both died because of Doofenshmirtz and Bonnie said to be prepared for the Second Dimensional War. Chapter 7 The War All members we're assigned in Three Divisions. Candace is the commander of the First division with members Stacy,Jenny,Jeremy and Coltrane,Albert is the commander of the Second Divsion with members Bonnie,Phineas,Ferb,Isabella and Buford,Jennifer is the commander of the Third Division with members Baljeet,Django,and Franchesca. The First and Second Division are the Offensive Divisions in supervise with attacks and the Third Division are supervise with Medical Subjects and Hospitals. The First and Second Division with the Danville Army are lined up in front of Doofenshmirtz's Building. Doofenshmirtz watch and prepares his norm-bots. "CHARGE!" Candace shouted All Armies charged and entered Doofenshmirtz Building,they throw nuclear bombs everywhere and goes outside,the Doofenshmirtz building explode. They thought the war has end,but not because Doofenshmirtz was inside his blimp and prepare his Extreme Nuclear Bombs,this bombs could destroy Danville. All of them have nothing to do and they hold their hands trying to block the attack and the Nuclear Bombs was drop in the sky and it explodes. It was unknown if they we're alive and the explosion burst into nothingness. Lisette came and saw a heavily injured Bonnie,she touched her face . "This is not the ending,this is just the beginning of the Third War" Lisette shouted The End Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Second Dimenisional Articles